Closure
by Telsia-Cha'ris
Summary: Jacob gets the funeral the script writers denied him


For the fallen – the missing scene from Threads

They not mine I just borrowed them

Closure.

_Solemn the drums thrill: Death august and royal_

_Sings sorrow up into immortal spheres._

_There is music in the midst of desolation_

_And a glory that shines upon our tears._

It was raining Sam realised as the cortege pulled away from the house. It had been a long few days since he had died and her world had seemingly ended. For now she was dry-eyed but didn't imagine for a moment that would last. She looked over at Mark. He was dressed in black suit and tie, his hand in his wife's, the two children sat silently. Mark looked back at his sister. Their father was gone, taken from them not in action or on a mission but just gone.

The drive to Arlington National Cemetery was short but seemed to last a lifetime. A lifetime of memories, missions, growing up. All she had left now. She looked up as Mark spoke. "Sorry," she said not having heard him.

"Is Pete meeting us there?" Mark repeated.

"He's not coming. We broke up," Sam said.

"I'm sorry."

"It wouldn't have worked."

Sam looked back out of the window, remembering telling her father about the Tok'ra and him meeting Selmak for the first time. He should have died then, but Selmak saved him, He was just too stubborn in the end to let her save him once last time. Or was it because he loved her so much he didn't want to lose her or go on without her she wondered.

_They went with songs to the battle, they were young,_

_Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow,_

_They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,_

_They fell with their faces to the foe._

The car stopped and they got out. It was still raining. Jack came over with a large umbrella. She smoothed down her dress uniform and straightened her hat. "General," she said. She introduced him to Mark and the others. Jack saluted her then hugged her. "You doing okay?" he asked quietly.

Sam nodded. "It's hard but yeah."

Daniel and Teal'c came over. Sam introduced them to Mark and then they each hugged her long and hard.

Daniel looked at her. "Several of the Tok'ra have come."

"Tok'ra?" Mark asked.

"Dad worked closely with them the last few years," Sam said. "I told you."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry not thinking straight right now."

Jack nodded. "It's fine." He looked over. "They're ready."

Sam took a deep breath, her eyes glistening. "I….uh…. I can't..."

Jack pulled her into a hug. "Yes you can," he said. "Cause you are not alone." He paused. "You're alright Carter."

Sam took a minute then pulled back. "Yes Sir." She looked over at Mark and nodded. She could do this. She owed it to her father not to be a mess.

The simple oak casket lay by the graveside, covered with the US flag. White chairs next to the grave for the family and many friends and colleagues who had turned up. The President had sent a representative because of what Jacob had done for the planet over the past few years.

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:_

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning_

_We will remember them._

Sam stood under the umbrella, as if in a dream, looking at the coffin. She still had trouble believing it. She had hoped for the first day after he told her he was dying it was a dream but it was one from which there was no waking. She had seen several Tok'ra, Malek and Garshaw amongst them who had come to honour her father and Selmak. Malek gave the eulogy on behalf of the Tok'ra, using his host's voice at Jack's request. "When I first met Jacob he seemed abrasive at times, never hesitated to put forward his point of view, never mind what anyone else thought and consequences be damned. He fought for what he thought was right and though his methods may have been unorthodox at times, the job always got done. The more I got to know him, the more I uncovered the man behind the name. He was a loving man who cared deeply for the things he believed in and also for his family. It was an honour to serve with him and I am proud to have known him."

General Hammond reminded everyone of the man Jacob was. Dedicated to his work, he rose to the rank of Major General, having served his country with dedication for many years. He listed the awards Jacob had received - Major General (O8). Master pilot badge, the Legion of Merit ribbon, Distinguished Flying Cross, Meritorious Service Medal, Joint Service Commendation Medal and the Air Force Commendation Medal.

Jack then stood and read the tribute from Sam and Mark. "No one here today hasn't been touched in some way by the life of our father. You all knew him, knew what he stood for and how much he changed in the past few years. In those past few years he ceased being just a father and became a Dad. He may not always have been able to drop everything and come at once, but he would listen and be there as soon as his duties permitted it. He travelled a lot, the past years, did things he had only ever dreamed of doing. We'll miss you Dad."

_But where our desires are and our hopes profound,_

_Felt as a well-spring that is hidden from sight,_

_To the inner-most heart of their own land they are known _

_As the stars are known to the Night._

The airmen lining the grave raised their guns and fired the salute. Twenty one shots rung out over the silent graveyard as Sam's tears fell. Once the rifle volley ended, a single bugler played Taps, the call for lights out and that signal another soldier being called home to the sleep of death. The pall bearers moved in and folded the flag and then left the grave site. The OIC turned and saluted Jack and handed it to him. Jack returned the salute and accepted the flag. He moved over to Mark and saluted him, offering the flag.

Mark took a deep breath, his eyes glistening and took the flag, not knowing what to do with it now he had it. He looked helplessly at Sam, the realisation that his father was gone finally hitting him. Sam slid a hand into his and then saluted Jack.

A member of staff in a black dress then handed Mark a card of condolence. He took it and pressed it against the flag. As she stepped back, all eyes turned heavenward at the sound of the approaching planes. Another military honour the missing-man formation, awarded to Jacob as he was a pilot. Four aircraft flew in formation across the cemetery, with the No. 3 aircraft performing a pull-up manoeuvre and leaving the formation to signify a lost comrade in arms.

_As the stars that shall be bright when we are dust, _

_Moving in marches upon the heavenly plain,_

_As the stars that are starry in the time of our darkness, _

_To the end, to the end, they remain._

Finally they all drifted back to the cars and back to the hall for the small wake. Sam lingered by the graveside, not wanting to go, not wanting to leave him there. Jack stood by her shoulder. "He's not alone Sam," he said softly. "He's with your Mom now and I am sure she and Selmak have him well in hand."

Sam smiled through the tears. "Yeah they probably do."

"Come on," he said. "Time to go."

Sam looked at the grave one last time. "Bye Dad," she whispered. She and Jack moved away, the only person remaining at the grave was one soldier, the vigil. His mission is to watch over Jacob's body until it was interred into the ground.

© Tels 2005

_For the Fallen, by Laurence Binyon._

_With proud thanksgiving, a mother for her children,_

_England mourns for her dead across the sea._

_Flesh of her flesh they were, spirit of her spirit,_

_Fallen in the cause of the free._

_Solemn the drums thrill: Death august and royal_

_Sings sorrow up into immortal spheres._

_There is music in the midst of desolation_

_And a glory that shines upon our tears._

_They went with songs to the battle, they were young,_

_Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow,_

_They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,_

_They fell with their faces to the foe._

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:_

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning_

_We will remember them._

_They mingle not with their laughing comrades again;_

_They sit no more at familiar tables of home;_

_They have no lot in our labour of the day-time;_

_They sleep beyond England's foam._

_But where our desires are and our hopes profound,_

_Felt as a well-spring that is hidden from sight,_

_To the inner-most heart of their own land they are known _

_As the stars are known to the Night._

_As the stars that shall be bright when we are dust, _

_Moving in marches upon the heavenly plain,_

_As the stars that are starry in the time of our darkness, _

_To the end, to the end, they remain._


End file.
